Wall plugs have been provided heretofore with cable clamps, hooks or the like in which a pipe, cable or other elongated body can be received for securing such body to a wall. Generally the wall is provided with a bore into which the shank of the plug is inserted so that only a hook or other socket receiving the elongated body remains outside the bore to accommodate the body. The shank of the plug may be serrated to prevent inadvertent withdrawal from the hole and the plug may be tapered or of uniform thickness as desired.
Plugs of this type are described, for example, in the Australian Open Application No. 40,566/72 and U.S. Pat. No. 780,956.
One end of the shank is free, in both of these constructions, to enable insertion of the shank into a bore while the other end is formed with a hook or like seat for the elongated body. In the latter patent, the seat for the body is formed as a separate piece which can be connected to the plug and which can be held thereon by a screw which can serve to press portions of the shank against the wall of the bore.
Both of these systems afford limited security for anchoring the cable to the plug and frequently are not satisfactorily anchored in the wall.